Surprise Birthday
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: One-shot, Drarry. It's Harry's birthday and Draco decides to throw him a party. Written because a) it's my birthday today and b) because it was Harry's birthday 10 days ago. Please R&R I would love to know what you think. No smut for once! But there is kissing. And children. And cake. Who doesn't love cake?


**A/N: _So this is just a "short" fluffy one-shot that I decided to write. It was Harry's birthday on the 31_ _st_ _and it's my birthday today (9_ _th_ _August) and I thought that this would be appropriate. No sex in this, although it is implied. I hope that people like it. There is kissing however. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you all think! Also leave me reviews because it's my birthday. And to people that read HEAUL, I am currently working on the next chapter of that so don't worry! It should be out by next weekend hopefully! Much love Rav3n Owl xoxox_**

* * *

The cake was in the oven cooking and the icing was done, just waiting for the cake to cool down. The table was set with plates and an extra table had been set for the children. The balloons and streamers were up, thanks to magic and little hands. There was a banner up above the front door, which had been up since last night. Harry would be home in half an hour and Draco was frantically crossing things off his mental list.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, looking around in a panic at the mess of the kitchen. "How long did Ron say they were going to take?"

"Draco. I'm standing right here. There's no need to yell. Honestly." Hermione huffed and came over to him. "They won't be back for a while. Trust me. Ron and Harry always have a couple of beers at the pub for his birthday. It takes them a couple of hours, it's a tradition."

Draco rubbed his forehead roughly, putting flour and egg whites on it. Hermione tried to suppress her giggles and got glared at.

"I'm so glad that me going round the bend is funny for you." Draco said sulking.

"It's not... It's... oh never mind!" Hermione said, giving into the laughter. Draco really did look ridiculous standing in a suit and tie with his hair in every which way and cake mix smeared across his face. The fact that he had drool on his tie and a dummy in his front pocket didn't help either.

Draco rolled his eyes and checked the kitchen over again. Tables and chairs were done, the plates were set, cutlery was out, there was a knife on the table for the cake –

"Papa papa!" A young girl shouted as she ran into the kitchen and threw herself at Draco who picked her up easily. "Rose being mean!" She said.

"Shhh Lils. Tell papa what's wrong." Draco said, bouncing her up and down on his hip.

Lily was a beautiful mix between Draco and Harry. She had Draco's blonde hair, yet stunningly emerald eyes and her features were indistinguishable between both of her fathers. Albus was Draco all over, from his eyes and hair to his features, with Harry's quick temper and Draco's cunning. He was the one who was always planning the mischief and Draco was going spare trying to neutralize any plans that Albus and James (who was Harry all over, and Draco could barely recognize himself in their oldest child) would come up with because they would think it would be fun to play a prank on their dad's birthday.

Hermione looked at Lily and smiled. She had always had a soft spot for her and in a way, Lily was her daughter. She had given birth to all three of Harry and Draco's children after all. The things she did for her friends...

"Rose making fun of me! She pulleded my hair." Lily said, sniffing into Draco's shoulder.

"What did you do to Rose?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at Hermione.

The two girls got along like a house on fire, but Ron's temper had passed on to his daughter and she got upset at the easiest things. The fact that she was a four year old didn't seem to matter to her when she was playing with her "cousins". Although the children got along well, having kids between the ages of six and four was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Nuffin!" Lily said, looking at her dad from below her lashes. It was what she did every time she tried to get out of trouble.

Draco sighed. Of course Lily wouldn't admit to doing anything wrong. "Lily, what did you do?" Draco asked again, looking into his daughters eyes.

"Me telled her her hair was icky." Lily said, tears filling her eyes and her mouth quivering.

Hermione grimaced and left the room to find her daughter. Rose was trying to get her hair to be curly like her mother's and had been using Hermione's wand to do it. She had ended up making her hair look like she'd been electrocuted and it had turned green. So far Hermione and Ron hadn't turned it back as they were punishing her.

"Lily! What did daddy and I tell you before Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron came over?" Draco admonished.

Lily started to cry and wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her face into his shirt. Draco patted her on the back, bouncing her slightly. She was only young, but Harry and Draco had both made her promise to not say anything about Rose's hair today.

"Lils, come on baby, shush now." Draco crooned at her, trying to stop the sobs that were deafening him. "Baby girl, come on. Papa still loves you sweetie."

Lily hugged Draco harder and he positioned her closer to him so that he could move from the kitchen to the lounge room and make sure that the presents were all accounted for and that James and Al hadn't done anything to them. They loved tampering with things and Draco could already tell that they were going to be trouble when they went to Hogwarts. He wasn't looking forward to the letters home already.

"Papa?" Lily said.

"Yes princess?" Draco replied.

"I wanna go down now." Lily said and unhooked her arms from around his neck. Miraculously her tears had dried and she was all smiles and innocence again.

Draco let her down and she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Love you princess." He said smiling at her. "But don't say anything about Rose's hair again okay?"

"Love you too papa." Lily said. "I not say it." She promised.

"Do you know where your brothers are?" Draco asked. Lily shook her head and Draco sighed. "See if you can find them okay? And say sorry to Rose."

Lily scampered out of the room and almost ran into Hermione who was coming back inside. Hermione laughed and let Lily pass her by and moved into the lounge room, sitting in the couch facing the fire.

"Well, Rose felt really bad about pulling Lily's hair and now she's picking flowers to say sorry." Hermione said with a sigh. "Kids huh?"

Draco laughed and sat next to her on the couch. "Yeah. Kids. The terrible trio aren't to be found anywhere."

"Oh Merlin. I hope you've kept everything in place with sticking charms." Hermione said. "Hugo was a good boy until James and Al corrupted him."

Draco turned and stared at her, flabbergasted. "Hugo was the one that corrupted them! The first time he came over, he made them steal our wands and then they enchanted all of the plates and cups to sing. Sing!" Draco said.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances and started laughing together. It had taken the four of them a while to be able to be in the same room without glares at each other, but in the past few years, Hermione and Draco had formed a close friendship and were always talking to each other about different spell theories or potions or whatever happened to pique their interests. Harry and Ron had gone on about them being like hens and had quickly shut up when Hermione had hexed them, making them sound like chickens each time they talked. It was still a fond memory that all of them laughed at.

"I'm really glad that we're having Harry's party a day early. If we were at the Burrow I think we'd be going mad right now." Hermione said. "I honestly don't know how Molly and Arthur handled having so many children. I can barely keep my two in line."

"Thank Merlin that it isn't until tomorrow. One last day of mostly peace before the storm." Draco said. 

Hermione was going to reply but was cut off by the ringing of the oven alarm. "Cake's done. Let's go decorate!"

Draco and Hermione went into the kitchen and quickly pulled the cake out of the oven. They used their wands to clear a space on the bench to place the cake down and Hermione instantly became Draco's favourite person in the entire world when she quickly and effortlessly charmed the dirty dishes into the sink and made them start cleaning themselves. They gathered up the supplies for decoration and while it was still hot, added on the base requirements for it.

When they were done they left an alarm set for another fifteen minutes and went to find the children. Draco happened to glance in a mirror on their way out and he blushed as he took in his rumpled appearance.

"I'll be back Mione. Just going to change. I can't believe you would let me look like this you horrible woman!" He chastised her, smirking as she laughed.

"Oh off with you drama queen! I'll round up the children and get them to hide in the kitchen. Harry and Ron will be back soon." Hermione said, chuckling.

Draco raced up to his and Harry's bedroom and got out of his work clothes and into the silvery blue top that Harry had gotten him for his birthday and dress pants. He went into the bathroom and quickly re-did his hair and washed off the mess on his face and neck. The alarm in the kitchen was going off by the time he was done and he hurried down the stairs just as Hermione took off the alarm charm.

They quickly finished the cake and showed it to the children who tried to swipe some of the icing from it and James gave it his approval. A swish of their wands and the cake was set in a stasis charm, and protected from any curious fingers.

Draco and Hermione gave the children a once over and made them wash their hands before letting them choose places to hide – they all elected to hide behind the chairs at the 'grown-ups' table and they cast a disillusionment spell on themselves as they heard the front door open.

"Mate, you can't just let George give out free gifts to every one when he's in one of his moods. Think of the business!" Harry was saying.

"I like living mate. And I wouldn't mind trying to have another kid with Mione either. If George wants to give out free merchandise in one of his happier moods, then let him I say. If it makes him happy, then why shouldn't he? Besides, it increases the customers coming into the shop." Ron replied.

Harry was replying to Ron but Draco couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as they were putting up their coats and Hermione was giggling into his ear. Harry and Ron must have thought that they were out the back because they couldn't hear the kids or Hermione and Draco. Draco just shook his head and stood still as he heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

"Hey Ron, do you know where Dray and Mione are? It's really quite in here." Harry asked.

"Nah mate. Dunno. Probably putting the kids to bed or some-" Ron was saying as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione and Draco dropped their disillusionment charms just as the kids jumped up and the all yelled "SURPRISE!" at a very shocked Harry. Ron put his hand on his chest and pretended that he was having a heart attack when it happened. Harry slowly smiled and began to laugh when all the children rushed at him and he allowed himself to be tackled to the floor and began to kiss and hug each of the children.

There were lot's of "Happy birthday"s to Daddy and Uncle Harry in the noise that the kids were making and Harry was trying to respond to them all but he was being overwhelmed. The children were constantly getting louder trying to make themselves heard over the others and Hermione, Ron and Draco were wincing at how high pitched the noise was getting.

"Alright, let Harry up off the floor you little monsters!" Ron said finally, half shouting to make himself heard over the cacophony of voices.

It was like a puddle slowly dried up and Harry was left laying on the floor with his glasses crooked and his clothes askew when the children finally let him be free. He was laughing and slowly got up, clasping Ron on the arm and then made his way to Hermione and Draco. He couldn't see the cake that was behind them as Hermione had discreetly cast a disillusionment charm on it when Harry was covered in children.

"Happy birthday Harry." Hermione said, her eyes shining slightly as she hugged him close.

"Thanks Mione." Harry said.

Draco waited patiently for them to disentangle themselves from the other. He never got jealous of Hermione and Harry being close, he knew it was just their way of bonding with each other. They were like brother and sister and the affection they showed each other was completely platonic.

Harry finally broke away from his hug with Hermione and both of them had tears in their eyes. Harry's smile got wider as he walked towards Draco, his arms automatically coming out and reaching for his husband, drawing him closer. Draco moved towards Harry and they met halfway, eyes closing as they kissed. The children all shouted out "ew!" and "gross!" but Harry and Draco could barely hear them as they were lost in the feel and taste of the other. It wasn't until Ron cleared his throat that they ended their kiss and embraced each other tightly.

"Happy birthday love." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Thank you hun." Harry whispered back. "I love you."

"Love you too." Draco said.

They slowly disentangled themselves from the other but left their hands clasped together as they faced their odd little family. It had been Hermione's idea to have a small get together the night before Harry's birthday so that way he could spend some time with his family before the big party the next night at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur and the rest of the clan, apart from Ginny who was currently out of the country with the Holyhead Harpies in Romania.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands and the children were looking at their parents fondly, starting to get restless. Harry and Draco smiled at each other and then Draco pushed Harry towards the table.

"Alright, everyone have a seat! Mione and I have dinner ready to serve." Draco announced and the children scuttled to their table, beginning to play with the enchanted napkins. Ron had brought them over one afternoon from WWW and the children had fallen in love with them straight away.

Harry and Ron took their seats and started discussing George again while Hermione helped Draco get the dishes and serve them up. They were having one of Harry's favourite meals – bangers and mash – as their main course, followed by treacle tart and then the cake. Hermione had also made her mum's potato salad and pasta salad to go with their dinner and they dished it up to the children first and then to their partners and themselves.

The kids were having fun with James helping the younger ones to eat and they were all talking loudly about something that had happened that day. The grown ups were sitting at the table, keeping an eye on the children and talking amongst themselves trying to be civilised in front of them. Ron's ears were turning red as Hermione and Draco discussed the conversation that Harry and Ron had been having as they were coming through the door and Harry was pouring everyone some wine.

Laughter was heard from both tables and they managed to get through dinner with minimal fuss from the children – Al and James had tried to start a food fight but Harry and Draco had nipped that in the bud – and they had stuffed themselves full of food. Hermione got up and got the cake while Draco put his hands over Harry's eyes and wouldn't let him look until the cake was in front of them.

The children and even Ron had gone quiet when the cake was being brought over and when Draco dropped his hands, Harry went completely silent. It had taken the better part of the day, but Draco and Hermione had managed to make a cake that looked like the Gryffindor lion from the Hogwart's school crest. Harry was staring at the cake in amazement and when he looked up at Hermione and Draco, he had tears running from his eyes.

"This is … It's wonderful Dray, Mione. Thank you so much!" Harry said sniffling through his tears.

Hermione blushed as Draco preened under the praise. They had worked long and hard on it all day and had had to use muggle methods to get it the way they wanted it to go. They had tried to make one using magic about a week before and it hadn't turned out quite that well. Both of them were happy that Harry loved his cake and Hermione ignited all over the candles with a wave of her wand.

Harry leant over the cake and looked at his family before breaking out into a massive smile. Ron started the singing and they all sang "Happy Birthday" to him as he waited patiently for them to finish before blowing out the candles.

"Happy birthday mate!" Ron said and the kids popped the party poppers that they had hidden on them.

Hermione and Draco were both watching as Harry cut the cake and then they shooed him away and began to slice it up, Draco giving directions to Hermione who started to glare at him when he told her that she was making the pieces for the kids too big. Draco wisely shut up and let Hermione dish out the cake, watching in amusement as the kids began to eat. They all had plates of cake and there was still half of it left.

Harry and Draco finished their pieces of cake first, quickly followed by Ron and opted for another slice before Hermione could finish her piece. The kids were eating and talking to each other and when they had all finished their cake, Draco put it under a stasis spell and led them all into the lounge room where Harry's presents waited.

The kids handed Harry their presents first and he opened them in alphabetical order. Albus' present was a stuffed owl that reminded Harry and Draco of Hedwig. Harry smiled at his son then grabbed him and kissed and hugged him before setting the present down carefully next to him. Hugo's present was a drawing of Harry and Draco with James, Al and Lily standing in front of their house. Harry gave him a hug and kiss and thanked him for it. James was getting impatient and handed Harry his present, which was a new pair of glasses that Draco had helped him to pick out. Harry's current ones needed updating and James had wanted to give his dad something that he would always remember came from James. Harry thanked James and gave him a kiss on the cheek and put the glasses on instantly. James laughed at his dad and went back to sitting on the ground, absently playing with the wrapping paper like Albus and Hugo were. Lily's present to her dad was a new cushion for his favourite chair that just happened to be in Slytherin green. It put a smile on everyone's face and Harry couldn't resist putting it behind his back when Lily asked him to use it then and there. Rose's present was last, but Harry loved it. Rose had painted him a picture of snitches and had gotten her parents to enchant it so that the snitches flew around the canvas. Harry thanked her and gave her a big hug and kiss for it.

Once the kids had given Harry their presents it was time for the adults to give Harry his. Draco opted to go last in giving his present so Ron went first. Ron had chosen to give Harry a new pair of dragonhide gloves - "Straight from Romania. They were made with the shed skin from a Horntail. Best that's out there." - and Hermione had given Harry a new cloak - "All of the ones that you own are either years old or have holes in them. It's time. Accept it."

Harry turned to Draco expectantly and Draco smirked.

"My present comes in two parts. Part one you can have now, but part two will wait until the children are asleep and we don't have guests." Draco drawled smoothly, fighting down the blush that threatened to take over his cheeks. Harry wasn't so successful and his face turned bright red to the delight of Hermione and Ron.

Draco handed Harry a long, thin parcel and Harry looked at him in puzzlement before opening it. Inside was a dragonhide wand holster, complete with straps that would fit to where ever he chose to wear it. Harry put it beside him and snogged his husband thoroughly.

"And on that note, I think we ought to leave." Ron said chuckling.

Hermione hit Ron on the arm and looked on at the two still snogging with a smile stretching her lips as wide as they could be. She was happy that Harry and Draco had found each other and she was grateful that she had offered to be the surrogate for their children when James, Al and Lily ran at their fathers and jumped on them to break them apart.

Harry and Draco laughed with their children jumping on them and Harry quickly pushed his presents away so they wouldn't get damaged. Hermione and Ron quickly snatched up their children so that they wouldn't join in the cuddle puddle that was happening on the couch and sat there, snuggling into their kids.

Both sets of parents were very happy when shortly after they had been sitting for a while the children started to yawn and make the signs of being tired. Already Lily and Hugo had fallen asleep. Hermione and Ron stood up carefully, trying to not disturb their children. Harry and Draco extracted themselves from theirs and followed the couple to the front door. Harry got Ron's coat and gave it to him and they embraced.

"Happy birthday mate. Hope you had a good night. See you tomorrow at mum's." Ron said, hugging Harry with one arm as he supported Rose who was struggling to stay awake.

Harry kissed Rose on the forehead and smiled at Ron. "Thanks mate. See you tomorrow." He said.

Hermione reached out and hugged Harry, being careful to not wake up Hugo. "Happy birthday Harry." She whispered.

"Thanks Mione. Take these ones home and put them to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Draco shook hands with Ron and hugged Hermione, thanking them for coming tonight and letting them out of the house. They were going to apparate as Hermione didn't want her children to Floo until they were a bit older.

When the front door shut, Harry and Draco linked hands, going back into the lounge room and picking up Al and Lily who had fallen asleep. James was still fighting sleep and he quickly gave his dads a hug and kiss each, muttered good night and went to his room. Harry and Draco would tuck him in and kiss him again after they put their youngest kids to sleep.

After all the children were in bed and asleep, Harry looked at the clock.

"Blimey, it's only 9:30! The kids must have exhausted themselves today." He said. "Thank you for the wonderful party Dray. You were amazing."

Draco smiled at Harry. "You're the amazing one, I'm so glad that I have you."

Harry reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Draco's face. "Merlin I love you." He said before kissing Draco again.

Draco waited until they began to run out of oxygen before breaking the kiss and replying. "I love you too." He said, then smirked. "We still have the second part of your present to have. Let's go to bed."

Harry smirked at him and followed him to their bedroom, shutting the door and placing locking charms on it. He turned around to find Draco half undressed with handcuffs and a whip in his hands. 

"You were saying that you wanted to experiment the other day. Well, why don't we start with these?" Draco said, his boxers strained against his erection.

Harry felt his own cock leap and begin to strain against his pants. "Merlin. Have I told you that I love you?" He said, beginning to undress.

"You have, a couple of times." Draco said. "How about you come here and show me just how much?"

Harry laughed and forgot about his clothes, going to Draco and kissing him harshly. It was going to be a long night for them.


End file.
